1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary mechanism and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a rotary mechanism and a related electronic device utilizing own weight to provide rotary fixing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer host utilizes a metal bracket to fix the electronic component with heavy weight and large volume, such as the optical disk driver, the hard disk driver and the other storage device. For convenient assembly and disassembly, the electronic component of the computer host can be assembled with and disposed inside the casing of the computer host via the rotary folding mechanism. Disassembly of the electronic component from the casing can be operated easily by the rotary folding mechanism. However, the conventional rotary folding mechanism does not have function of rotation constraint. When the rotary folding mechanism rotates out of the casing for replacement of the electronic component, the rotary folding mechanism may fall down accidentally and results in damage of the electronic component. Therefore, design of the rotary mechanism capable of fixing the rotation angle to increase operational safety when assembling and disassembling the electronic component is an important issue in the related computer mechanical design industry.